


Take a Chance (Roll the Dice)

by uofmdragon



Series: CC Trope Bingo [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Tabletop Gaming, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: Clint is really tired that his firbolg ranger Kearis has been mind controlled by Loexus. It cuts back on his ability to flirt with Phil's goliath fighter Voden and to an extension Phil, himself.  Which is frankly all Clint has, because while Clint can crush on Phil all he likes, it's not like Phil's going to return those feelings.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson
Series: CC Trope Bingo [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1490282
Comments: 19
Kudos: 39





	Take a Chance (Roll the Dice)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for CC-Bingo and the 616/MCU fusion square. 
> 
> AU: No Powers  
> AU: Tabletop Gaming
> 
> Title comes from Your Turn to Roll, which is Critical Roll's theme. Critical Roll is a bunch of nerdy ass voice actors that sit around and play Dungeons and Dragons.

Clint drummed his fingers on the table as he looked across the table at Fury. Only the upper half of his face was visible over the screen.

"Perception check," Fury said.

Everyone reached for their d20 and started rolling. Clint could see the faces fall, especially those with good perception. He wasn't too surprised to discover that they all rolled low so they didn't spot anything. Fury grinned behind the screen.

"Alright, everyone make a Wisdom save," Fury said.

"Wisdom save?" Tony asked. "Why?"

"You'll find out," Fury said. 

Everyone picked up their d20s and rolled.

"Fuck," Tony muttered and Clint arched an eyebrow over at him. "Nat 1."

"Nat 20," Steve said with a broad grin.

"12," Bruce said.

"Fail," Fury said.

"Well that means Hory and Buall are mind controlled," Fury said, smirking as he tapped his fingertips together.

Tony banged his forehead on the table. "Whose idea was it to let Fury DM the game?"

"Mine," Natasha stated. "And then we voted and you lost."

"Because Bruce turned on me!" Tony said, sitting up to glare at Bruce.

"I've played in your games before," Bruce said. "You like to create dungeons with wildly complicated puzzles. This isn't the group for that, especially with the newbs." He gestured toward Thor and Steve. Though to be fair to them, none of them were new now that their characters had reached Level 8 after over a year of play. 

Tony sighed, looking over at the others, but finding no pity.

"C'mon, Stark, you don't hear me bitchin'," Clint said. "And I've been mind controlled for two sessions now." Poor Kearis, his firbolg ranger, was actually attacking them most likely as a pawn to the evil wizard that was Thor's in game brother, Loexus. 

"Clint's right, we've got Loexus," Phil said. "But we need to figure out how he's controlling Kearis and the others."

"Regardless, Kearis, make two attack rolls," Fury said. "One after the other."

"Nat 20 and 17," Clint said.

"Was the Nat 20 first?" Fury asked.

Clint nodded. 

"Your total?"

Clint rattled them off.

Fury said. "Phil, I think those hit Vorad."

"They do," Phil said.

"Roll for damage," Fury said, looking at Clint.

Clint grabbed his d8 and rolled, hoping for the dice to roll low, but of course they didn't. "8, with the crit 16, Plus 6, so 22 piercing." He rolled again. "7, so 13."

Phil made a face, but marked the damage. 35 points of damage in one round was rough, especially from an ally. The round continued with Steve's Elven Paladin facing off against Tony's Gnome Artificer as Bruce's Tortle Barbarian attacked Thor's Aasimar Cleric. Phil's Vorad was a goliath fighter that ended up being closest to Loexus, an NPC controlled by Fury. Clint was jealous that Tony and Bruce were able to roll after each hit to come out of it. He was hoping for the same when Natasha's Human Rogue struck him, but Kearis' mind control was a different type.

It hadn't been too bad the last few sessions, but there hadn't been a big fight like this before. This was everything and he was being forced to fight Elison instead of helping Vorad against Loexus. The worst part was that Vorad was failing. Kearis had hurt Vorad real bad to start the battle and his HP just kept dropping.

Kearis didn't want to hurt Vorad. He liked Vorad and granted a part of that was because Clint genuinely liked Phil, but well, Phil was way out of Clint's league. He worked a proper job as an accountant while Clint was trying to make ends meet with the diner. It didn't matter in the game, because Vorad flirted back with Kearis, so Phil was at least into their characters getting together.

"I'm down," Phil said, leaning over and knocking his miniature over and causing the table to fall silent.

"I can't get to him," Thor said, looking at the map with the miniatures.

Clint scowled, watching Phil as he took a deep breath, eyes closing. Fuck, Phil loved Vorad, he'd put his heart into making that character. Clint had listened to him talk about it for hours and hell, it had made Clint put more effort into Kearis. 

"Clint…" Fury said. "Make an attack…"

"Why don't you just fucking do it yourself!" Clint growled as he stood, chair scraping against the ground. "Someone text me when I can actually play my own damn character!"

He headed for the door, letting it slam shut behind him. Then went to the roof, where he found a spot that was out of the way, behind the vents in one of the corners. It was only when he was up there and settled that he realized he'd overreacted, but he was damn tired of not being able to play his own character. Especially because he couldn't do anything for Phil's Vorad. He just wanted to make things better for him and he was helpless. He couldn't even make a saving throw!

The crunch of the gravel told him someone else was up here.

"I know I overreacted," Clint said, assuming it was Natasha that had come to check on him.

"I can't disagree," Phil's voice came instead. "But I'm kind of grateful it was you and not me. Gave me a reason to slip out."

Clint watched as Phil came around the vent and looked down at him.

"So I appreciate it," Phil added. "Can I..?" he gestured toward the spot next to him.

Clint nodded.

Phil slid in next to him.

"Don't you have death saves to make?" Clint asked.

"Pretty sure Loexus is going to stab me through the gut with that spear on his next turn and finish me off," Phil said. "By the way, Ellison knocked Kearis unconscious as I was leaving."

"Well, at least I won't be doing anymore damage to anyone," Clint said. "Sorry about the crit."

"Not your fault, it sucked though." Phil said. 

They were quiet for a long moment and Clint could feel Phil's warmth next to him. 

"I'm sorry about Vorad," Clint said. "Kearis liked him."

"Vorad liked Kearis," Phil said. "I was kind of thinking they were going to, uh, end up in a relationship."

"Yeah, I would have liked that," Clint agreed. Next best thing.

"Kearis like other firbolgs? 'Cause I was thinking maybe, I'd make a firbolg druid," Phil offered.

Clint snorted, because yeah, Phil would totally make a character that would interest Clint's character romantically. A glance over and the sound died in Clint's throat, coming out as this horrid noise.

"Are you okay?" Phil asked, eyes looking worried.

"I'm fine. Are you serious?" Clint asked. "Making a firbolg druid?"

"Well, it's been a while since I played a spellcaster and I do like them, but yeah…?"

"I would have thought you'd come up with another amazing backstory."

"Well, I like playing with you, you're a good scene partner."

"Thanks," Clint said.

"Phil smiled. "They're going to fix Kearis, you know. Tasha has the potion of greater restoration and a healing potion, so she's going to give that to you."

"He's not going to be happy about Vorad," Clint said. "I'm not happy about it."

"Well…" Phil said slowly. "It's happened before. It hurts, especially since we had a thing brewing, if I can get that with my next character…"

"I'm just surprised that you want to, I mean, Steve…."

Phil snorted. "Steve does not do romance in-game. He's very serious about it."

Clint smiled. "Yeah, he is." 

Phil sighed. 

"Lokam has revivify," Clint said. "If Buall makes the save…"

"It's a Wisdom save, Buall is not that smart," Phil pointed out. "As much as it pains me, my faith is going with Hory making the save and maybe Duaren being able to use Lay on Hands, but I doubt it."

"Do you want to go back down?" Clint asked.

"No," Phil said. "They'll send Natasha up after the fight is over, because we'll need to order food."

Clint nodded. "I wish I could make things better for you. I'd be honored if you wanted to make a character to romance mine with."

"Good, I'll have to start looking up druids," Phil said, pulling out his phone. 

"Now?" Clint asked, smiling.

"I need a distraction and if I don't do this now, then…" Phil trailed off.

"Then what?" Clint asked.

"I'll say something I shouldn't and possibly ruin our budding friendship."

"You couldn't say anything to do that."

"Oh, I think I could."

"Doubt it."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Clint, I'm confident…"

"Prove it."

"I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I'm telling you that there's nothing you can say."

Phil frowned. "I think you're ridiculously attractive and I want to take you on a date and NOT in game either."

Clint blinked, staring at Phil.

"See! I've gone and messed this up!" Phil said, getting up.

"No," Clint said, reaching out to grab his hand. "I was just surprised. I mean, you're so… _you_ and I'm me."

"Funny, kind, amazing cook all rolled up into a ridiculously attractive package?" Phil asked. "Whereas I'm a boring suit."

"Who is also kind and a deadpan snarker, which I love, and a total badass that saved my business last year with your accounting magic."

"Well, it made sense…"

"I know, and I'm glad you did that, because it seriously saved my ass. You're amazing."

Phil gave him a half smile, sitting back down. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," Clint said, leaning in to meet Phil halfway. Their lips met and it was a slow and exploring kiss. He pulled away, letting his forehead rest against Phil's. 

"Well, that was adorable," Natasha said.

They jerked apart to see her standing there.

"Congratulations Clint, you are in control of your character. Phil, we're looking for a diamond for you. I know I don't have one."

"I should have one," Clint said, getting up and reaching down to haul Phil to his feet. "We decided I was most likely to die so it should just be with me?"

Natasha nodded. "Loexum rabbited though."

"It's alright, we've got our ranger back," Phil said. "He'll track him."

Clint grinned. "Yeah, I will."

"Great," Natasha said, shaking her head. "We're getting Thai, by the way." With that she turned and headed to the exit.

Clint reached out to take Phil's hand and together they made their way back downstairs, smiling at one another. Clint let go as they reentered the apartment, which was a good thing, because Steve was shoving Clint's tablet into his hands, telling him to search for a diamond worth 500 gold. Phil's tablet was left alone, but he was shooed to his spot to run through his own list.

Clint glanced up to see Phil smiling as the others were arguing with Fury about diamonds and other gems. Tony and Bruce were in full rules lawyer mode in order to save Phil's Voden, it was sweet. 

Clint's eyes met Phil's and the other blushed, ducking his head, before looking back up at him a small smile playing on his lips. Clint felt his cheeks redden as he went back to his task.

**Author's Note:**

> The characters:
> 
> Clint is playing a firbolg ranger, [Kearis](https://64.media.tumblr.com/4f46e8343fe3c394527f6e72b573d0ae/7f73223140687ab2-19/s500x750/189b48093f0ebc816b24846b46734b5463ddd101.png)  
> Phil is playing a goliath fighter, [Vodan](https://64.media.tumblr.com/869a524913c0f0a068b480ada40ddab4/7f73223140687ab2-76/s500x750/ea5abbab26e1876d77f9a016c8df55d89b9bb17f.png)  
> Natasha is playing a human rogue [Ellison](https://64.media.tumblr.com/d275275ccb64735e0a6231dddb10d6af/7f73223140687ab2-da/s500x750/bf1fcd42b4242f414bad188381ca89a27763c692.png)  
> Steve is playing an elven paladin [Duaren](https://64.media.tumblr.com/aec2d7711a75ca4174fbac62e8134464/7f73223140687ab2-7a/s500x750/43a3bdceb3f23a8083b674bb579b21cdd0e05a5e.png)  
> Tony is playing a gnome artificer [Horybar aka Hory](https://64.media.tumblr.com/f456dd09d8aa21e8ee45b93438ae2288/7f73223140687ab2-34/s500x750/68efdcc4f037c7879d66516b8c96e2971b2e0309.png)  
> Bruce is playing a tortle barbarian [Buall](https://64.media.tumblr.com/8669658c4e0a46e24f8e13cc1d0c0a1e/7f73223140687ab2-1a/s500x750/9dc004f812a0bae5791314f1c881344ac0206035.png)  
> Thor is playing an aasimar [Lokam](https://64.media.tumblr.com/e0cd99250f1b905d3335a8989641f8af/7f73223140687ab2-ce/s500x750/c10e456c81d910d2e6a5e8e924c0ab5097e78178.png)


End file.
